themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
John Keel's Point Pleasant Notebook
The following are pages from the small notebook that John Keel used on his trips to Point Pleasant, West Virginia. Most of the book consisted of names, phone numbers, and directions but these are some of the more interesting pages which include notes on sightings. m/sgt. Barto Durst, Jr - Nat. Guard Unit Pt Pleasant Nov. 27, 1966 - Connie Jo Carpenter, 18, Near New Haven. Later that night "two girls" saw UWO Winged Object on Route 60 - near St. Albans. Ran into neighbor's house - neighbor confirmed sighting. (Boyfriend - Keithe Gordon) (See next page) Ury - asst. manager of The Kenney Shoe Store. ______ Nation Guardsman saw it sitting in a tree - 1st of November - Thought it was a deer hunter at first - didn't tell anybody. ______ Pt. Pleasant Reg. - Dec. 9,1966 | Page 3 round the town | "I was on wash. train No. 2 - Dec. 6th and saw "Bat man" heading down the Ohio River. He was just above Maysville, Ky. about 2:45 - Was a darned big bird." - Mailman's letter to co-workers. (Over) That Thurs. night over 1,000 people were in area with guns. etc. Bumper - To - Bumper - ______ Wed. morning - press conf. in police station - (witnesses had stayed up all night-) ______ A week later Linda & Steve moved out of trailer. ______ Times-Sentinel - sun. Nov. 20, 1966 Wm. Watson of Georges Creek Rd. Found his German Shepherd dog crushed to death in a field outside of Gallopolis, Ohio - Dog had been missing for a week. Knee-high grass for a radius of 20 ft. was knocked down. No sign that dog was attacked by any ordinary animal. ________ ST. ALBANS - "had big red pop-eyes and didn't have a beak." - Forty miles from Pt. Pleasant _______ April 3. 1967 1:35 A.M. observed descent of red and green object into ravine a few yards north of position. object was clearly defined saucer shape glowing red with greenish upper surface. Unable to determine size but it appeared small. At first though it descended over hill in background but inspection of terrain with searchlight indicates it landed directly behind trees only a short distance away. Awaiting developments (1:45) Scared - damn it. 2:00 A.M. - Drove to turn-around point, turned and returned to original parking position - unable to see anything in ravine - no lights or signs of activity. (4-3-67) Still scared - not anxious to get out of car. feel object is in ravine. 2:25 A.M. - Observed orange UFO maneuver and descend in northwest in distance. Suddenly disappeared. No sign of moon which was supposed to rise at 1:59 A.M. 2:35 - Aware of what seemed to be a flash of pale pink light behind me. Similar flashed seemed to occur a few minutes ago but I decided it was my imagination. No sounds or movements outside. Still trying to muster courage to leave car and look around. I feel "they" are very nearby. Connie Carpenter Feb. 22nd - 8:15 A.M. - Mod shirt - Black hair-neatly combed Never got out of car - | about 25 yrs. old. old car-dark - ('49 Buick-Kieth saw it later) __________ Feb. 23 - heard knock on door - 3p.m. No-one there - found note - Printed-pencil- __________ On 22nd she ran back upstairs and stayed there all day - _______ March 22 - Connie heard beeping sound. right outside window - ______ [ John Keel used his flashlight to blink messages in morse code at strange objects in the sky. He said that when he flashed "descend" they would move downwards ] K - . - Keel -.- / . / . / . - . . Peace . - - . / . / . - _________ Please . - - . / . - . . / . / . - / . . . / . ______________ Move - - / - - - / . . . - / . ____________ Descend - . . / . / . . . / - . - . / . / - . / - . . ________________ Let us meet. . - . . / . / - / . . - / . . . / - - / . / . / - ____________ We seek contact . - - / . / . . . / . / . / - . - / - . - . / - - - / - . / - / . - / - . - . / - Sources: http://www.johnkeel.com/?p=1590 http://www.johnkeel.com/?p=1600 Category:History